MIRACLES OF LOVE
by nashpar
Summary: Hilary doesn't die after the accident caused by Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Y&R characters. I just enjoy playing around with them ;)**

Devon held Hilary close to him, his hands cradling her head, his fingers running through her thick black strands as he felt her breath weakly. Tears were streaming down his cheeks at the thought of a life without her. He had lived without her before when they broke up, and when she was dating his father but that was different. He could see her, talk to her, see her smile, hear her laugh even when it wasn't directed at him. Having her dead...out of this world... He couldn't live with that reality. She had made him promise that he would move on and have a family but he didn't think he would be able to. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved her and losing her...  
Right now he held on to hope. The warmth of her skin gave him hope. Every breath escaping from her lips gave him hope. The gentle rise and fall of her chest gave him hope. She was still alive. she was still fighting and he needed her to.  
"You need to keep fighting my love. I can't lose you. I can't live without you." he whispered into her hair.

"I am." whispered Hilary weakly pulling him from his thoughts. He looked down at her beautiful doe eyes looking at him.

"Babe...I thought you were asleep. You need to rest."

"I know I do but I can't. I want to spend every moment I can with you." Hilary said her voice shaky and weak tears in her eyes.

Devon laughed tearfully and kissed her forehead. "Go to Sleep. I am right here. I'm not leaving you." He said gently in her ear.

"Promise?"

"I Promise. It is our wedding night after all." He teased gently kissing her forehead again.

"Hmm not the way I wanted to spend it." Hilary said with a weak laugh. "I will make it up to you." she said her voice trailing away.

Devon looked at her sadly, willing himself not to cry seeing her struggling like that. "I know you will. Right now you need to rest so you can recover ok? We have big plans to travel the world."

"Yeah." said Hilary a smile on her face as she closed her eyes.  
She breathed in his scent. It comforted her and made her feel at peace. She loved Devon so much and the fact that he had surprised her with the engagement and wedding was more than she could hope for. She wanted to say more to him, to tell him she loved him again and again, that she felt honored that he had chosen her again to be his wife but she was so tired. She would tell him tomorrow. He promised he would be there when she woke up. Slowly the world went dark and she was asleep.

Devon kept looking at her, his hand still gently running through her hair knowing how much it relaxed her when he did that. It relaxed him too. He didn't know when he eventually fell asleep but he awoke with a start. Disoriented at first, he quickly realized where he was. A nurse was hovering over them taking readings from Hilary's machines. He immediately looked down at his wife and realized she was still alive, she was still breathing. Looking back at the nurse, He saw a strange look on the nurse's face and he asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Hmm, yes. No need to worry. I will be right back." the nurse said walking out really fast.

Devon didn't know what to think of the nurse's behavior and he was unsettled. Gently, He pulled Hilary closer to him wanting the reassurance of her being here.

"What is it?" came Hilary's weak voice having woken up when he pulled her to him.

"It was just the nurse baby, checking on you. Go back to sleep." He said gently. Hearing her voice had lifted his anxiety. She was speaking, weakly and tiredly but still she was speaking.

"Ok." said Hilary tiredly, snuggling into his warm arms comfortably before closing her eyes.

Devon looked at her his heart swelling with love at her sight. "I love you." He said gently. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her her lips and watched as her breathe evened out and she went back to sleep.

It didn't take long for Nate to enter the room and he went straight for Hilary's vitals. He was stunned at what he was seeing. Hilary's vitals had been in the red just hours ago. He had lost hope that she was going to make it and expected her to be gone by tonight. Medically, she shouldn't have been able to make a recovery and yet here she was, defying the odds. She was getting stronger by the hour. There was no other explanation, medical or not, except it was a miracle.

"What is happening? What is going on? Is my wife...?" asked Devon in a low but forceful voice fearing the worst.

"She is fine. She is more than fine actually. Hilary's vitals have improved since we last checked them. She is still critical and will need monitoring but everything is looking up. We will give her a full check-up early tomorrow morning to get the full picture."

"So You mean…"

"If her vitals are to go by, Hilary is going to make it. She will pull through after all." said Nate with a smile.

Devon breathed a sigh of relief, tears of joy in his eyes, pulling Hilary even close thanking whatever God out there in the universe who had heard his prayers.

Nate watched them for a minute and smiled. As a doctor, saving lives always gave him satisfaction and knowing that Hilary was going to be ok…that meant a lot to him. He had witnessed the love between her and Devon, and he knew Devon wouldn't have taken the loss well.

**XXX**

The next morning, Hilary woke up to the familiar feeling of being watched. Opening her eyes, she smiled when she saw Devon still in the small bed but beside her. She smiled at him.

"Good morning wife." said Devon still on a high that Hilary was improving. He hadn't told anyone yet. He would, after the morning assessment.

Hilary smiled, laughing lightly, her heart filling with happiness at the 'wife' title. "Good morning husband." she said feeling content just to lay there with him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Devon softly looking at her, caressing her cheek.

"Happy. I am still here with you." said Hilary with a smile. She was tired and in pain but she was alive. She had one more day with her husband.

"I am so happy you are here." said Devon tearfully, looking at her with eye full of love before he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Nate came in last night to check on you. You are getting better baby."

"Really? You are not just saying that..." said Hilary looking at him.

"No. You are really getting better. He is going to do a check up on you this morning to get a full assessment but that's what he said."

Hilary smiled her eyes brightening. "Hmm...I am happy." she said tiredly. "I am so tired. How can I be when I have done nothing but sleep these past days."

"Its the body's way of repairing itself especially from the trauma you suffered." came Nate's voice from the doorway. "You will be sleeping a lot until you recover. How are you feeling this morning?" asked Nate. She did look better, some color returning to her face and her eyes seemed brighter, more alive.

"Never Better. I slept in the arms of my husband." She smiled up at Devon who leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips.

"Well I can imagine that. Well we are going to examine you and see your progress. How is that?"

"Ok. Can Devon stay?"

"Of course. As long as he doesn't interfere in the process."

The examination process wasn't long but it was informative. Hilary was definitely on the mend. "It's going to be a long recovery foryou, you are going to experience pain and discomfort but you have turned a corner. The worst is over. We are going to be monitoring your blood plates, your BP and your incision. You made it Hilary. You are going to live."

Hilary let out a chocked gasp, tears of joy feeling her. "Thank you Nate." said Hilary in gratitude. She wasn't going to die. She was going to have her 50 plus years with the man of her dreams after all.

"You getting better is thanks enough." said Nate before he walked out.

Devon adjusted her into a comfortable position joining her again on the bed and holding her close. "You pulled through baby. You are going to be fine." Devon said feeling like a weight had been taken off of his shoulders.

"I am going to be fine." she said smiling.

"I was so worried. I thought...I couldn't bare it if I lost you Hilary. I couldn't survive it."

Hilary shifted and looked up at him. "You would have for me and for your family."

"I know I would have tried but I am glad I don't have to. You are everything to me Hilary and losing you..."

Hilary caressed his cheek gently. "Hey, I didn't. I didn't leave I'm still here." She leaned in and kissed him lightly. They were silent just soaking up into each other.

Devon thought she had fallen asleep when she said, "I knew...I knew I was going to die." Devon looked at her surprised. No one had been supposed to tell her. "Even before Phyllis told me. I felt so weak, so broken. Even when I was sick after that accident with Neil I still felt life and hope in me. I didn't have that this time. I didn't want to go. I wasn't ready. I am not ready to leave this world...to leave you. I wanted our 50 years, our children, our grandchildren..."  
They both had tears in their eyes as she spoke.  
"Then we had our wedding. It was so beautiful. Seeing you there, looking at me the way you look at me (she gives a soft laugh), saying those words to me, exchanging our rings, I don't know what happened. It was like a new energy was breathed into me."

"It was a miracle."

"It's love Devon." said Hilary softly. They stared at each other. "When you said your vows to me…when you pledged your love and devotion, something just changed in me. I got the fight back. I felt I could do it, I could get better, I could live, for you. I love you Devon Hamilton and I know that it was your love for me that saved me."

"I do love you Hilary, more than words can say." said Devon leaning down and they kissed slowly and passionately only breaking apart when they couldn't breathe.

They stared at each other before Hilary laughed lightly. "I feel so happy."

"I am too. Being told you are going to recover from this…I am the happiest man in the world."

They were silent for a while then Hilary said, "I don't remember it."

"What?"

"The accident. I don't remember it. It's like a black hole. All I remember is screeching tyres and a flash of light. The doctor said it's a possibility. He thinks I blackd it out or its just a memory loss. It might come back or it won't."

"Do you…Do you want to remember?" asked Devon.

"Yes. I want to." said Hilary. "I want to know what happened. I want to know if I caused this, if I killed our baby." said Hilary with tears in her eyes and devastation in her voice.

"Hey, hey…look at me…Babe…don't ever think for a second that you caused this. Ok?"

"You don't know that."

"I do. I know that you loved our baby, you still love our baby. You would never have put them in harm's way not on purpose. Whatever happened, it was an accident ok? And before you say anything, I don't blame you. I never have and I never will."

"But…"

"No. I wont let you guilt yourself about this Hilary. We lost our baby, a baby we were both looking forward to. It hurts I wont lie but you and I...we are going to mourn together and we will get over this together. This loss, its not going to separate us. We have been apart enough lifetimes so if want to cry, if you want to scream or hit someone, I am here. Ok?"

"Ok."said Hilary with a small smile.

"Our little Baby Hamilton will be missed but don't ever blame yourself."

Pulling his head down, she kissed him lightly. "Thank you for saying that. Thank you for being here…for being supportive. It's not going to be easy recovering from the physical and emotional wounds but I know I can do it with you by my side."

"Always babe. Always."

Hilary yawned feeling tired.

"You need to sleep." Devon said, laughing when Hilary groaned, clearly not a fan of sleeping. Hilary was always all over the place, a hard worker so it must be hard for her to feel like an invalid. "Yes, you need rest. Your body mends itself when you sleep."

"I know and you need to go home and rest too. This bed and that chair aren't that comfortable for you." Devon made to protest. "Please…for me."

"Aaaww I hate when you use those eyes on me." teased Devon listening to her laugh. "Ok. I'll go but I am going to tell everyone that you are on the mend first. I'll see you at lunch time." He said kissing her.

"Love you."

"Love you too." said Devon smiling watching as she slowly fell asleep. He watched her for a while before he left the room and made his way to the waiting area where he saw his family, Neil, Cane, Shauna, Lily and Phyllis all looking anxious. He walked to everyone a smile on his face. He was bombarded with questions as soon as they saw him.  
"Devon, what is going on?"  
"Is Hilary ok?"  
"What happened?"  
"Are you smiling? Is it good news?"

"Hey, everyone calm down." There was silence. "Hilary made a turn for the better last night. She had a check-up this morning and even though she is still critical, the doctor is 100% certain, she is going to make it!"

There were some cheers as everyone hugged each other and hugged him. "Can we see her?" asked Shauna excited.

"Not yet. She is sleeping at the moment but you can when she wakes up."

Lily looked up, throwing her arms in relief and said, "Oh Thank God."

"Would you just stop!" shouted Shauna looking at Lily. Standing in her presence, knowing what she had done…she couldn't do it. She just snapped. Everyone looked at her surprised never heard the soft spoken girl talk like that.

"Shauna…" started Devon surprised at the tone and the words.

"No. I have had it with her and her lies!" screamed Shauna pointing and glaring at a visibly shaken Lily. "You stand there, pretending that you are happy that Hilary is going to make it when you know what you did."

"Shauna…" said Cane in a warning voice realizing what Shauna was about to say.

"You did this to her! You are the reason she is lying there fighting for her life. You are the reason her child is dead! You ran that red light because all you cared about was shouting at her, calling her an unfit mother! Well guess what, Hilary has been more a mother to me these past months than my own mother has been in my whole life! She cares about me, she loves me and she is the best thing that happened to me and you almost took her away because of some stupid grudge you have!" said Shauna before she collapsed into Charlie's arms sobbing

"Is it true?" asked Devon looking at his sister. He wanted it to be a lie, a misunderstanding of some sort. "Is what she said true? Did you run the red light? Are you the reason my wife is lying there broken, fighting for her life and my child is dead?

Lily was silent looking petrified.

"Are you?"

Again there is silence.

"Answer me!" roared Devon in rage.

"It was an accident Devon…"

"An accident? If I heard correctly, you were too busy telling my wife that she is not a good mother to concentrate on driving."

"Devon...Please..."

"You did this…You…You murdered my child. You almost killed my wife!" he shouted

"Don't shout at her man." said Cane protecting his wife. Lily just looked terrified

Devon shook his head and laughed harshly. "You made your point Lily. You thought Hilary shouldn't be a mother so you took our child."

"It was an accident!" shouted Lily trembling her eyes filled with tears.

"I find that hard to believe. Wasn't it you that locked her in the office so she would miss her insemination appointment? Didn't you and your husband stand in my office and claim that she didn't deserve being a mother and that you were doing me a favor? Wasn't it you that threw all her mistakes back at her and judged her for her decisions?"

Lily was crying her mind replaying all the moments clearly. She couldn't believe she was that terrible. "I said those things Devon but I never for one moment wanted to hurt her. You have to believe me."

"So what did you want to happen when you were shouting at her instead of driving? when you were embarrassing her, humiliating her, spewing hate at her at every turn. What did you want to happen? Did you want her to have an abortion? Or maybe a miscarriage?"

"No! How could you even think that!" Lily looked stricken.

"Either way, you got your wish. We lost our child so Go on. Be happy. Celebrate!" shouted Devon and Lily flinched.

"Devon please calm down." said Cane

"Don't! Don't speak to me Cane. You knew what she did and you didn't say anything. You took her side in this! You supported her even when you knew she killed my child and hurt my wife. You have no right to speak to me or even be here!" Cane looked just as devastated as Lily. "Leave, both of you. Go! I don't want to see your faces anywhere near me or my wife." said Devon glaring at his sister who had tears streaming down her face. She looked at him and mouthed, "I am sorry." Before Cane led her away from everyone who still had the shocked looks on their faces.

**XXX**

Lily was just sobbing as she sat in the car with Cane. They were still in the hospital parking lot.

"Hey, it's ok. It's going to be ok." said Cane trying to comfort his wife.

"No. It's not. It's never going to be ok. Devon is right. I was mean to Hilary, I basically called her a bad mother and now this. I caused this. It's my fault…"

"Lily…" started Cane.

"I deserve his hate Cane. They lost their child. Hilary nearly died. I said those things to her and look what happened? How can I expect Devon to believe I had nothing to do with this? How can anyone believe me? Everyone knows how I felt about her, how I treated her." she said desperately. "You know what the sad part is? Shauna was right. She is actually a good mother. The way she is with the twins…they love her. Devon...He was so happy to be a dad. It was all he could talk about but I didn't see it. I couldn't see past Hilary and now…it's too late."

"Don't say that. It's not too late."

"Yes. It is. The way he looked at me...I have never seen him look at me like that. He hates me."

"He just needs time Lily but I don't believe for one moment, he will not forgive you."

"I am being charged for running that red light Cane. I might go to prison I don't know for how long. I...I can't..." Lily just dissolved into tears of pain and Cane could only hold her close trying to comfort her. He knew it was not going to be easy to rebuild their relationship with Devon.

**XXX**

"Well, look at you." said Phyllis as she walked into the hospital room looking at her best friend. She was lying on the bed, but she was obviously awake. she was still looking bad with the bruises on her face but all they knew was she was getting better. She was going to make it.

"Hi guys." said Hilary her voice still weak and hoarse looking at Shauna and Phyllis as they walked in with some flowers and goodies. She raised her hand and hugged them both.

"How are you feeling." asked Shauna looking at her worried while sitting on the bed caressing her hand.

"I'm doing good. Doctor said I am improving." said Hilary smiling

"I told you doctors are sometimes wrong." said Phyllis smiling, sadness still within her at seeing her best friend lying there so broken. At least she was on the mend now. "So, where is your bodyguard?" she asked looking around for Devon

"I sent him home. He needed to sleep on a real bed and to bath using a real shower. He is coming back in the afternoon." She said with a smile.

"And he was starting to smother you…" said Phyllis knowingly.

"That too." said Hilary with a laugh then she sobered up as she looked at her friend.

"I am really glad you are ok Hilary." said Phyllis.

"I am too. Shauna how are you doing? I hope you are reading for your SATs."

"I am but these days I have been a little distracted." said Shauna looking at her and they laughed. "I miss you at home. Please get better soon."

"I'm working on it though I know you are enjoying having the place all to yourself. Just don't throw a party."

Shauna laughed. "Too late." Hilary gave her a look. "Just kidding. I promise. Neil wouldn't let me anyway. He comes by to check up on me."

"Really? He does?" Hilary was surprised. Neil was actually coming by their house without being forced to? Wow!

"Yeah. He is a pretty good cook too." said Shauna with a smile. "Better than Charlie."

"That he is." said Hilary with a smile remembering the times Neil would cook for her when they were married before his accident. He had been quite a romantic. "So what's going on in all your lives?"

They talked for a while before Hilary was feeling tired and needed to sleep again. they bid her farewell and she was asleep before they even left.

**XXX**

"Devon…" started Hilary. After one more week in the ICU, She had been moved to a private room which was much nicer than the ICU. It was like an en suite bedroom really except for the monitors. Devon as usual was in bed with her (the nurses had long since stopped asking him not to do that) holding her close.

"Yeah?" said Devon looking at her. she was getting better. Her skin was beginning to look healthier, her facial bruises were healing well, her voice was stronger and her eyes were brighter now.

"Um, I know you love me and I love you too, believe me and I want to be with you…"

"I sense a 'but' coming."

"But…" said Hilary with a smile then sighed before she voiced her fears. "Are you sure about this? About me? About us? I…I lost our baby, the one thing that brought us back together and when we got married,you had heard that I wouldn't make it. I was basically on my death bed…I just want to be sure that you want this...that..."

"Hey…hey stop." Devon said gently holding her hands in his looking at her wedding ring. "Hilary, I love you. I have always loved you. From the moment I met you, I was drawn to you. Hell I pushed you into an affair because I couldn't stay away from you."

"I couldn't stay away too." said Hilary softly

"I know we made mistakes and it might look like I got back together with you because of the baby, like I married you because you were dying but you couldn't be more wrong. I never stopped loving you Hilary Even when we weren't together. I cant stop loving you and I don't want to. baby or no baby, I would have come back to you and if you had not been lying there dying, we would be planning our wedding, because i had already planned on asking you to be my wife."

Hilary's eyes were blurred as tears ran down her cheeks, love feeling her heart at his words.

"Marrying you was and is still the best decision I have ever made." He said then lifted her hand touching the eternity band. "Remember when I first gave you this."

"That Christmas. You told me you are going to love me for an eternity." she said smiling at the memory of that cold winter night, how they had kissed during the brief stolen moment.

"And I meant every word. I Devon Hamilton will love you Hilary Hamilton, for eternity. The love I feel for you, nothing can compare. I know we lost our child but you, you are still here and you are the most important person in my life. Am I hurt that we never got to know our child, yes but losing you, that would have killed me. You are the love of my life, my family, and I know we are going to have our family when the time is right."

Hilary gasps, tears flowing freely form her cheeks. She could feel his fingers wiping them away. "I love you too Devon. I love you so much. I didn't mean to question you but I needed to be sure. This is the 2nd time we are married and it has to be right this time. I can't lose you again Devon."

"You will not. I promise you that." He said kissing her softly. "You know, us being here right now, it means even if the odds are against us, we will always find our way to each other. It's true love Hilary."

"A once in a lifetime love." She repeated the words he had said to her.

They kissed softly just enjoying being with each other, then Devon suddenly said, "I need to tell you something."

"Ok." said Hilary settling onto him, snuggling into him.

"It's about the accident."

Hilary stiffened then said, "Ok tell me."

"Are you sure?" asked Devon.

"Yes. Tell me."

"Lily was driving when you had the accident. She was arguing with you about being pregnant. She ran the red light causing the accident."

Hilary was stunned but as she thought about it, flashes suddenly came back to her. Lily's words to her telling her she wasn't a good mother…that she shouldn't bring a child into this world, the swerving car and the crash. Tears filled her eyes. "She did this to me? She did this to us?"

"Yes." Hilary just sobbed in his arms while he comforted her. "Hey, it's ok. Take a deep breath ok?"

When Hilary eventually calmed down, she asked in a hoarse voice, "How did you find out?"

"Shauna told me. All of us actually. She sort of lost it when I went to tell them you are getting better. She practically screamed at Lily. I have never seen her like that before. Everyone was surprised except for Cane He knew. I am guessing she told him and he protected her."

"He has always taken her side when it comes to me." said Hilary feeling a deep hurt.

"I told them both to leave. I can't look at her at the moment. I just can't."

"She is still your sister." said Hilary.

"I know she is but she hurt you and my child. I don't think I can forgive her for this." said Devon.

"Me too." said Hilary.

They just sat there holding each other drawing comfort from each other.

**XXX**

Hilary was sitting up reading a book when there was a knock on her door. She looked up and was stunned when she saw Neil standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"May I come in?" asked Neil looking at her. She had lost weight which was expected, her skin wasn't glowing as it usually did and she still had bruises on her cheek but she still was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Sure." Said Hilary still surprised at seeing him.

Neil walked in and sat at the chair beside the bed. "These are for you." He said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you. I love them." Said Hilary with a smile.

They were silent for a while.

"Hilary, I came to see you to apologize."

"There is no need…"

Neil stopped her with his hand. He took in a deep breath. "You almost died Hilary. The doctor told us he had done all he could and it wasn't enough. We almost lost you and now here we are. You are here recovering and I have a chance to make things right. I am sorry for the way I treated you. When I found out about you and Devon, when I saw you 2 together... Imagine getting your sight back and the first thing you see is your wife making love to your son."

"I am sorry Neil. I cannot say sorry enough."

"I was hurt. I felt betrayed. I felt humiliated. When you chose him, when you got engaged to him so soon after signing the divorce papers and I saw you so happy, I vowed to get revenge, to ruin your happiness and in that, I just became this vengeful person, I couldn't even recognize myself. Even Colin was scared of me at one point."

They shared a laugh at that. They all knew Colin was one of the most devious people in Genoa.

"I was wrong about a lot of things Hilary. When I saw Devon's face when the doctor said you wouldn't make it, when I saw the 2 of you exchanging your vows…I saw how much you love each other and how much you complement each other. I never allowed myself to see it before but now I do. You love my son and for that I am grateful. I hope you can forgive an old man for his mistakes."

"There is nothing to forgive Neil. I hurt you. Devon and I…we both hurt you. Having that affair was wrong. Believe it or not, we had actually planned on telling you the day you had your accident and then you got blind."

"The voicemail." asked Neil remembering the voicemail that Hilary had left telling him they needed to talk.

"Yes the voicemail. We planned on telling you then but circumstances. I couldn't just leave you, not when you were depending on me but it was wrong and we hurt you. For that, I am sorry. I love you Neil. I loved you then and I love you now but I am in love with Devon… He is my everything and no matter how much I try to deny it, how much I run from him, I always find my way back to him because he is my endgame, the love of my life, my soulmate."

"I know that now and I give my blessing, for real this time."

"So you mean there is no secret video of Devon with some other woman hidden in there?" teased Hilary and they shared a laugh. "Thank you Neil, for forgiving us and giving us a chance to be a family."

Neil rose and walked to her, giving her a hug and a kiss on her forehead before he said, "I believe someone is itching to come inside."

Hilary looked at the doorway and saw Devon standing there with some take-away and a teddy bear. She smiled at him. "He always brings something back each time he leaves. This room will soon not be big enough." Said Hilary with a laugh.

"Very funny." Said Devon kissing her gently then turned to his dad, "Hi dad."

"Son."

"I heard what you said. Thank you for giving us your blessing and I am really sorry for all the hurt we caused you."

"It's all in the past now." said Neil with a smile hugging his son before he left the room.

"Wow…" said Devon feeling like he was in the twilight zone.

"Yeah. Looks like the accident brought something good at least." said Hilary leaning into his touch.

"I know." Said Devon. They kissed and settled, just talking and enjoying each other.

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Y&R and the characters**

"Hi babe. Aren't you looking gorgeous." said Devon with a smile as he looked at his girl. She was sitting up, her hair flowing down in thick waves, her eyes bright and lively. She had a tablet in hand. She was getting stronger by the day and he was the happiest man ever.

"Hey babe…" she said with a smile looking at her man. He was dressed for work and he looked so good in a grey suit. He had just got back to work and he took every moment he could to come and see her. Devon leaned down to kiss her.

Hilary smiled, her hand raising to his head, pulling him down, deepening the kiss. She moaned softly with the sensations of his tongue on hers. They kissed for a while, before the need for air broke them apart. "Um...Hello to you too Mr. Hamilton…" she said flirtatiously.

"Yeah." said Devon with a smile. He handed her the food and sat down watching as she began to eat. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Nate said that I should start moving around later today. Small distances and my catheter is going to be removed too. I can finally be independent again."

"That is great baby." said Devon kissing her, a huge smile on his face. "It means your body is functioning on it's own now."

"Yeah." said Hilary with a smile. She looked at the time. "You have to go to work."

"Hmm…not yet." said Devon pulling her closer to him. He caressed her back gently as she lay her head on his chest. "Neil will take care of it. He has been picking up a lot of slack these days."

"He has finally let all this go and forgiven us."

"Yes. I feel like our relationship is finally on the mend."

"I am glad that after all this time, after all the heartache and struggles, things are finally coming together. I really hated when you didn't get along. I don't have a family and I didn't want you to lose your own."

"I know and now everything is falling into place. I have my dad back."

"But you lost Lily." pointed out Hilary.

"I know but let's celebrate the victory. We deserve it." They held each other for a while. "I have to go."

"See you at lunch?" asked Hilary holding his arm smiling up at him.

"Definitely. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed before he walked out.

**XXX**

Lily was chatting to Cane on the phone when she heard the elevator door open. She turned around and sure enough there was her brother walking into the office looking down on his phone, a smile on his face. She rose from the couch and watched as he looked up and noticed her, his face transforming right there and then into one of rage and anger. She hated that face directed at her.

"What are you doing here?" said Devon looking at his sister, just seeing her there filling him with all sorts of negative emotions.

"I work here." She stated. Since Devon had returned to work yesterday, this was the first time they were meeting and since he was avoiding her anywhere else, she decided to wait for him here.

"Not anymore." said Devon matter of fact.

"Devon…" said Lily shocked. "You don't mean that."

"Let me spell it for you, sister (he sneered the word sister). I don't want you here. Simply put, you are fired."

"You can't do that!"

"I am the owner. I can do that. I don't want you to have anything to do with GC or Hamilton Winters. Just get the hell out of my sight and out of my life."

"Devon I am sorry! Please just listen to me!" Lily cried out the pain of his words piercing through her heart. She couldn't lose her brother over this. There had to be a way to get over this.

"Listen to you?!" said Devon incredulous. "Well, I have listened to you Lily, for a long time and I heard everything you had to say about me, about Hilary and about our relationship. You said enough to last a lifetime."

"I was wrong ok! I admit it!"

"Why?" said Devon crossing his hands on his chest.

"Why what?" asked Lily her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why now? Is it because you feel guilty for what you did, or is it because you are facing criminal charges? I don't believe you suddenly got enlightened and now you approve of our relationship so what is it you want? You have never done anything that didn't benefit you, at least where Hilary is concerned. "

"That's not true Devon and you know it! I am your sister and you have known me for a long time! You have to believe me!"

"I can't do this. Just go Lily. Take your stuff and leave. You should be gone by tomorrow."

"I won't leave. I can't leave. Not like this!" cried Lily her face defiant. She was going to fight for her brother's forgiveness.

"So what? You are going to be selfish and stay here knowing how I feel about you? You want me to come here, at my place of work and look at your face knowing what you did to my wife and my child?"

"It was an accident! I swear!"

"You keep calling it that. I see it different. I see someone hell bent on getting her way that she took the most extreme measures to make it happen."

"You think I did this on purpose?" said Lily in surprise.

"It wouldn't surprise me. I mean, after what you and your husband did and said to my wife? Do you know how much you hurt her feelings with what you did? I had to sit there and comfort her as she cried, as she doubted her abilities as a mother!" shouted Devon the memory of a distraught Hilary still fresh in his mind.

"I was wrong." Said Lily in a soft broken voice. "I admit it. I was wrong Devon about everything."

"Yes you were but it's a little too late isn't it?" said Devon looking at his sister who had tears streaming down her face.

"Please Devon. I am your sister. We are family." She begged.

"You gave up that title the moment you murdered my child and hurt my wife. You mean nothing to me now." Said Devon his eyes hard and his voice devoid of emotion. He walked into her personal space and said, "Just so you know, if Hilary had died, I would have had you locked up so fast your head would spin. I believe we are done. Leave. I will have your things shipped to your house."

Devon turned around and left Lily standing there looking shocked. He walked into his office and shut the door.

It was about an hour later when there was a knock on the door. Neil opened the door and entered. "Hi Dad."

"Hello son. Is this a good time?" asked Neil looking at his son. He looked better now that Hilary was recovering well.

"Sure. Take a seat." said Devon motioning to a chair. "I have just finished the major business. What do you need?"

"Lily came to see me."

Devon sighed. "I figured she would."

"You fired her?"

"I fired her. Got a problem with that?"

"No. I don't."

"You don't?" said Devon surprised.

"I understand why you did it."

"So you are not here to beg on her behalf?"

"No. I am not. I know that is out of character for me given I always preach family but things have to be done differently now. We can't make the same mistakes as before. I am not going to force you to take her back. That can only cause more problems. I am here for both you and her until you are ready to be there for each other."

"Thank you dad."

"She is hurting." Devon looked up. "Lily. She is hurting man."

"I know she is but I am too. I listened to my wife blame herself for losing our child, I listen to her talk about that child, crying. I can't forgive what she did dad. I don't know when I will be able to."

"I know."

"How is her case going?"

"She is due for court soon for the hearings. The truck driver lost his leg in that accident so there is talk of compensation, then there is Hilary and her injuries and the fact that she had Charlie in the car, who is a minor."

"Is there jail time?"

"Possibly. It will all be up to the judge."

Devon nodded in deep thought. He felt sorry for his sister. He knew how stressed she had to be but there was nothing he could do really.

**XXX**

"What is this?" asked Hilary in surprise as Devon pushed her outside where there was a picnic table set perfectly.

"Well, I know how you being cooped up in the hospital room feels like so I asked Nate if I could take you out. Of course we had to remain on hospital grounds and it is only for a short time so I improvised."

Hilary looked at him smiling. "Babe…you are so sweet. Thank you." She pulled him down for a kiss, her hand caressing his cheek. The way he just took care of her, the way he loved her, it was overwhelming at times.

Devon helped her open settle, locking her wheelchair in place before he sat down. He looked at her. She looked so beautiful in a simple red dress, her hair let down in a black thick curtain.

"Stop looking at me like that." said Hilary with a shy smile, his gave making her flush all over.

"Like what?" flirted Devon with a smile

"Like you want to eat me for lunch."

"Well I do but I don't think that's what Nate had in mind when he allowed me to take you out." Teased Devon.

Hilary laughed at that. "Stop it."

"I can't help it. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"You are not so bad yourself." Said Hilary and they laughed.

They ate their lunch, holding hands with Devon helping her. They talked about nothing of importance really just enjoying their time together. When she started to tire, Devon pushed her back to her hospital room.

"Thank you so much for this babe." said Hilary after he helped her settle in bed. "I had a wonderful time. It felt good sitting there, breathing the fresh air with the love of my life."

"I'm happy when you are happy love. Now, you need to rest."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course my love."

**XXX**

Hilary laughed at something Shauna had said. "Oh come on. You don't mean that."

"I do. I mean Charlie is a great guy and all but he can't dance at all."

"But you must have danced at prom!" said Hilary still laughing.

"A slow dance! No wonder he refused to dance to any other music. He is like a giraffe on roller skates."

"Oh stop it. You are killing me." said Hilary wheezing from laughing.

"Are you ok?" asked Shauna concerned.

"Yeah… I am fi…" said Hilary before she trailed off looking at the doorway. Shauna turned her head and came face to face with Lily who was standing by the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here!" shouted Shauna standing protectively glaring at Lily. How dare she show her face here.

"I just want to talk." said Lily holding her arms up in surrender.

"Well we don't want to talk to you!" shouted Shauna.

"Shauna, it's ok." said Hilary surprising all of them. Both Lily and Shauna looked at her.

Shauna was the first to talk. "Are you sure?"

"I am. It's time I talk to her. I can't avoid it forever." Lily said with a sigh.

"Ok but I will be outside. Just call out and I will come."

"Thanks Shauna." Said Hilary gratefully.

Shauna walked out and pulled out her phone and dialed Devon's number. "Devon, hi. We got an emergency."

Lily walked in the room feeling like a small person. She had never been in Hilary's room since she had been transferred. The room was more like a suite really and it wasn't a surprise given it was one of the most expensive rooms the hospital had to offer.  
There were flowers, get well soon cards, teddy bears and Hilary herself was sitting on her bed, dressed in a purple button down dress her hair in a ponytail. She looked good, lively, bright…alive.

"Hilary…" started Lily.

"What do you want Lily?"

"I…I came to see you."

"Well you have. Now leave." said Hilary. Lily sighed but didn't move. "You have the nerve coming here after everything."

"Hilary, I am so sorry." Said Lily

Hilary let out a small chuckle then she spoke in a low voice. "You know when I first came to this city, I admit, I did terrible things, to Neil, to you, to Devon. I wanted revenge and then I realized I was wrong. I accepted that. Neil forgave me. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't prepared for it. After everything he just forgave me and gave me a second chance. Then Devon did the same and Cane. The only person who didn't was you."

"Hilary…"

"I could take it. I could take whatever you threw at me because I deserved it. In my mind, you were the only one who was acting normal. You were harsh, you didn't trust me, you didn't like me and I was ok with it. I felt I was being redeemed through you. I couldn't have it easy you know. The few moments were friends, they seemed wrong somehow, like it wasn't meant to be… through my relationships with Neil and Devon you were the villain…" Hilary laughed. "You don't even have to ask for forgiveness for those times because you were just a sister protecting her brother and father, but this…this I can't forgive."

"Please…" said Lily brokenly.

"I lost my baby Lily. My child…with the man I love. Do you remember back in Chicago? When I told you I never wanted to have kids but I changed my mind because I had met the man that I loved?"

"Yes." She remembered that day perfectly. She was trying to be nice to Hilary for the sake of her father and she had been surprised when Hilary opened up like that.

"That man was and is Devon. He is the reason I wanted to be a mother, to be a parent, to have a child grow within me, a child we made together. To hear you say how bad a mother I will be, to hear you judge me like that…I can never forget those words. They ring in my head every single time! But Devon…he believed in me and he chose me to be the mother of his child. He wanted this with me, a family with me. When you locked me in that office, he held me, comforted me and despite all my flaws, he assisted me in getting pregnant.

By now both Lily and Hilary were crying.

"When we found out I was pregnant, I was the happiest woman in the world. When we heard the heartbeat, I was so happy. Devon told me he was already looking into names. We hadn't even found out what we were having and now because of you, I lost my child. Yes. I remember. I remember the words you were screaming to me while you were driving. Do you?"

"Hilary please…"

"Do you remember them? Because those words are burned in my head and I hear them every single day! So your wish came true Lily. I am not going to be a mother, I am not pregnant anymore."

"I am sorry."

"No. You are not." Hilary said her eyes hard. "You are happy. You are happy that Devon isn't going to be a father. You are happy that I lost the child you so despised that you didn't want me to have!" screamed Hilary losing it.

"I am not happy about any of this Hilary! I swear! I made a mistake running that red light! I shouldn't have said all those words I said to you!" shouted Lily hoping Hilary would hear her. She sighed calming herself. "I was wrong Hilary, about everything. You are right for my brother, you love him and he loves you too. I know I should have seen it and acknowledged it before…"

"You should have thought of all that before you killed my child. I cannot forgive you for this Lily. Each time I think of my baby, each time I wake up expecting to see my little bump and it's not there…I cant." said Hilary sobbing.

"What are you doing here?" came Devon's voice. Lily turned and saw his angry face staring at her. When he noticed Hilary crying, he ran over to her and gathered her into his arms, whispering comforting words. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything Devon. I just came to see her."

"And I told you to stay away! What the hell is your problem? Haven't you done enough? Leave. Now!"

"Devon…"

"Get out!"

Lily turned and ran out tears streaming down her face. She felt like her world was falling apart and she didn't know where to turn to. Mariah had run the story about the accident on GC Buzz and almost everyone was accusing her of what she did. The only people in her corner were Cane and Neil who felt as a father he had to be by her side despite not agreeing with what she had done. She could feel the accusing eyes wherever she went and the whispers. Her lawsuit was in motion and she was set to appear before a judge. She didn't know if she could handle it anymore.

"Hey." Said Devon when Hilary finally looked up, eyes red and puffy, cheeks with a blush and a runny nose and yet she was still the most beautiful woman ever.

"Sorry about your shirt."

"I have a lot of them. Are you ok?"

"I am ok now that you are here." said Hilary then sighed. "Seeing Lily here, hearing her say she is sorry…I couldn't handle it. I thought I could but I can't. We lost our child because of her. I don't know if I can ever get over that."

"And that is ok. It is too early to talk to her. We both need time before we can address it."

"Yeah." She was quiet for some time. "I often think and dream how our baby would have looked like. If it was a little girl or little boy. If they would look like you or me."

"I do too. I imagined you, cradling our baby, a smile on your face as we both looked down on our little angel. I imagined you falling asleep in the nursery because you couldn't leave the baby all alone. What if they get lonely or feel abandoned you would say… I imagined you piling healthy snacks and vegetables for them and I would sneak in the chocolates and cakes…" Hilary was crying at his words. Devon leaned down gently wiped her tears. "You would have been a wonderful mom."

"You would have been the best dad ever." said Hilary sniffing. "We can still make that dream happen right?"

"Yes whenever we are ready, it will happen. I just want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"When we do decide to have a baby, we will not obsess about it. It will happen when it happens."

"I promise."

**XXX**

"So where do you want us to go? For our honeymoon?" asked Devon as they sat on her bed. Devon was leaning against the wall, his arms around Hilary who was sitting between his legs, her fingers playing with his.

"Our honeymoon?" said Hilary turning slightly to look at him.

"Yes. We did get married didn't we?"

"Yes we did and it was the best wedding ever." said Hilary with a huge smile before kissing Devon.

"Hmmm… Better than our first?" asked Devon in a low seductive voice.

"I wouldn't say that. Both of them were pretty special." Said Hilary the memory of both her weddings to Devon filling her head. They were both so different and yet the same at the same time.

"True. So where do we go? You are going to be released soon and well, after you are cleared, we can go anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere. You got somewhere in mind?" asked Devon.

Hilary was silent for a while then said, "You remember our first date, in New York?"

"I could never forget that day."

"We did a role play."

"I was a club owner and you were the head of your own PR firm."

"Yeah. Remember what we talked about? Traveling around, seeing the world…"

"I remember." said Devon his mind going back to that date. It was their first date and it was amazing.

"I still want that. I want to travel the world with you Devon. I just need to get away from here, I want to see everything, I want to just enjoy with you. Can we do that?"

"We can do anything we want."

"Really? It's ok if you can't. I know you have work. Hell I have work and then there is Shauna, we cant just leave her…"

"We can make it work. I told you in that hotel room that I want to experience that with you and now we can. Neil can work from here, I am already interviewing for a new manager for GC which will mean I can work remotely online. You have Mariah. She has been brilliant for the time you have been here."

"I know. I watched GC Buzz. She is killing it out there."

"See, you have nothing to worry about. Shauna can stay with dad."

"Neil?"

"They get along really well and it will make dad less lonely."

"Well we will need to talk to both Shauna and Neil and then we can decide."

"Good. We will start planning soon."

They kiss passionately and had to part before they could go further. She wasn't strong enough for that yet.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Devon softly after some silence.

"Us. How we are here after everything." said Hilary with a sigh. "It has been a long road for us."

"It has. We have overcome a lot from the moment we met."

"I felt it. My love for you." said Hilary. "When our eyes met, when i felt your gaze on me...I just felt that there was something more even when I did my best to deny it."

"And then i finally convinced you."

"Yeah. I really didn't need that much convincing though. I love you Devon. Every moment I spend with you, every touch, every kiss, the way we made love...everything is just so special, so new, so amazing..."

"I love you too. You are my everything. I am the happiest man in the world to have you right now, to hold you, to be married to you. You are my wife. I am still in awe." said Devon wiping tears from her cheeks yet his were flowing freely

"We are married, for the second time." said Hilary with a laugh.

"I will marry you a 100 times. I will never let you go."

Hilary smiled before pulling him down and kissing him. they kissed slowly passionately conveying their love for each other.

**XXX**

Days later, Hilary was released from hospital on a light schedule and Devon drove her home. She watched as he drove an unfamiliar road till they came to a gated house in an unfamiliar neighborhood at the outskirts of town.  
"Baby, where are we? I thought we were going home." said Hilary looking at the beautiful brick house. It was one level, had a driveway, beautiful lawns and gardens and was that pool she could spy there?

"Well, Nate told me you needed some time to get back to your normal strength and our penthouse has stairs. It wouldn't be safe for you so I got us a temporary home up until you are better."

Hilary was so touched by his love and the way he cared for her. She felt like the luckiest woman. She leaned into him and kissed him. "Thank you babe. You are the best husband ever." said Hilary.

"I am glad I win the title." teased Devon and they shared a laugh. "Do you like it?"

"So far so good." Said Hilary with a smile. She looked around as they walked to the door. She liked the trees, the flowers, the calmness of the place. Opening the door, Devon led her inside which was breathtaking. Suddenly she turned around, nearly falling when she heard, "Welcome home Hilary!"

Hilary's eyes widened as she saw Phyllis, Shauna, Charlie, Neil, Mariah, Jack, Mattie, Charlie, Tessa and Devon were all there cheering for her. There was a banner in the lounge area and balloons, finger foods, cake and she was just blown away. "Aaaawww you guys…" she said tears flooding her eyes once again.

"No…no… don't cry…this is a happy occasion." said Phyllis hugging her best friend. "You are back home and we did promise a wedding party for you when you were released. Take it as that."

"Thank you." said Hilary so overwhelmed. "Thank you all for being here, for everything you did for me. I feel so lucky to have you all." said Hilary emotionally.

Hilary sat down not having enough energy to move around but she had an amazing time. She chatted with her friends, she laughed, she ate some of the food then Phyllis stopped everyone to make an announcement.

"Since this is Hilary and Devon's wedding party/Homecoming, we have a special song for you for your first dance as husband and wife."

Hilary's eyes widened in delight as Devon came to her and held out his hand. She rose slowly while he supported her and they walked the short distance to the mini dance floor. She listened as their song came on. She relaxed into her husband's arms, feeling their strength and comfort, melting into him as they swayed gently while he whispered words of love to her.

"Reminds me of our dance in the moonlight."

"It was special. it was the moment i fell in love with you." said Hilary.

"Really?" said Devon looking into her eyes.

"Yeah. I knew then." whispered Hilary

"I love you." said Devon kissing her and she responded. they swayed there kissing, oblivious to their audience. it was like it was just the 2 of them and noone else. Everyone could feel the love emanating and sizzling from them and it truly felt like they were intruding on a private moment.

After the dance, Hilary lasted just a little while before she was tired and needed to lay down. Everyone left soon after including Shauna who was going on a date with Charlie but was coming back soon.

"This house is really beautiful." said Hilary as she lay in her husband's arms.

"I'm glad you like it. You deserve the best."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hilary fell asleep for a while then woke up with Devon still in bed with her, looking at her. "Hmm, you know that is creepy staring at me like that."

"Can't help it. You are beautiful."

"I just woke up." Hilary said pointedly.

"And your point is?" said Devon with raised eyebrows.

Hilary laughed at that and pulled him down to her for a kiss. They kissed passionately before Devon pulled away. He wanted her so bad but he knew she wasn't ready. She shouldn't do strenuous activity and sex was one of them.

"Why are you pulling away?" asked Hilary looking at him. She had felt his arousal. She knew he wanted her.

"You know why." said Devon looking at her before he closed his eyes. God she was so sexy and so beautiful and it had been long since they had done this.

"I want you babe." said Hilary pulling him closer to her.

"You are not ready… You haven't been cleared yet…" protested Devon but he knew he had lost already.

"Please Devon…We already had our first dance. We can have our wedding night too."

"Hilary babe..." choked out Devon already painfully aroused.

"I miss this, being with you like this." moaned out Hilary shifting seductively around him knowing he was about to surrender. She could feel his hard on and she knew he was turned on and that he wanted her.

"I don't want to hurt you." said Devon trying to be the voice of reason but he was losing fast.

"You won't. Please...Just this once." She said then pulled him down and kissed him holding him closer. It didn't take long before Devon surrendered to her kisses and caresses.

"Just this once." he whispered. He gently turned them so he was on top and undressed her, his eyes growing heavy with lust as her beautiful body was exposed. He had bathed her in the hospital and dressed her but seeing her, in their bed was just so alluring.  
Hilary kissed him again, drinking from his essence, drowning in his love for her. He was so gentle with her, every caress, and every kiss causing amazing sensation to course through her and when he entered her, she felt complete, one with the man she loved. While maintaining eye contact, they moved together, hands caressing, moans and sighs filling the house until she gasped out, trembling as she came.

"Are you ok?" asked Devon caressing her face removing strands of hair from her face.

"I am perfect. I love you." said Hilary tiredly totally wiped out.

"I love you too. Come here." said Devon hugging her close.

Hilary snuggled into him and she fell asleep. It didn't take long for Devon to fall asleep too.

**XXX**

"Where are we going?" asked Hilary. Devon had just asked her to get dressed and that they were going somewhere.

"It's a surprise."

They pulled up at the cemetery. Hilary was confused when they got out and he handed her some pink and blue flowers. She looked at him questioningly but he remained mysterious holding her hand.  
They walked down the pathways and the green well-manicured lawns until they got to a gravestone. Hilary gasped when she looked at the engraving BABY HAMILTON.

"I thought we both needed this, a place to come and see and visit our baby and make sure they are never forgotten. I put the date that we found out you were pregnant and the day that we lost him or her."

"Devon… This is amazing. I didn't realize how much I needed this until you brought me here." said Hilary hugging and kissing him softly.

"Well, go on. Talk to them if you want to."

Hilary walked the few steps and crouched down, her hand tracing the engraving. "Hi baby. I am Hilary. I was going to be your mama. I was looking forward to meeting you. I already had a nursery design picked out and your daddy had some names on the list already. We were so happy when we found out about you." She laughed tearfully. "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you, that I lost you but know that I love you and will always do. You will always be my first child and all your siblings will know about you. I love you Baby."

She rose and turned falling into her husband's arms and cried. He just held her close until she was done. "Thank you so much Devon."

"You are welcome."

**Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Y&R or the characters**

"I miss Shauna." said Hilary with a sigh. About a week ago, Shauna's parents had come to pick her up. It seemed they had a 'come to Jesus' moment and wanted to try again being good parents. The day she had left, there was a lot of tears though she promised to come and stop by here and there. Now the house seemed empty without her constant chatter, her books everywhere and they missed her.

"I do too. She was like our kid. Our almost grown teenager." said Devon having grown fond of the teen. "I say we did good for our first attempt at being parents don't you think?"

"I think so too. She is great teenager, focused, determined and real smart. She was also your partner in crime, all conspiring." said Hilary lifting her eyebrow at the last bit.

"We didn't conspire…" said Devon with a laugh. Hilary gave him a raised eyebrow. Devon raised his hands in defeat. "What can I say, kid could keep a secret that's for sure."

"Think she is ok?" asked Hilary worried. Shauna's parents had been really neglectful and did a number on Shauna's trust but they had seemed genuine when they came to pick her up.

"I should hope so. We told her to call anytime." said Devon.

They both stared at the fountain, a cool breeze wafting by as they sat in the garden. The gardens had been one of the things that had drawn Devon to the house and Hilary fell in love with them too. He would find her out there whenever she could just taking in the beauty and relaxing.

"I really love this house. It's just perfect." said Hilary looking at Devon, caressing the arm that was around her neck. "I have been living in apartments and hotel rooms my whole life and the experience of having a home with a yard…it's amazing."

"Well, we can get our own house, whatever house you want. We can even get it built so we can design it ourselves."

"Hmm that sounds amazing. It will be something for both of us." said Hilary with a smile. "But it's after we travel the world right?"

"Definitely. So have you decided where we are going first?"

"Well I was thinking Paris…I have always wanted to go there. It's the city of love. It's romantic. We can start there." said Hilary looking at him

"I love that idea. And then after Paris, maybe we can go somewhere warm, where I can see you in a bikini…" said Devon his mind conjuring her up, wearing the tiniest bikini walking down the beach…he could feel himself growing hard at the image.

Hilary let out pearls of laughter. "You are such a guy!"

"I should hope so." said Devon laughing looking at her look so carefree and so beautiful. He pulled her closer to him and held her. "I can't wait to experience the world with you." He said kissing her forehead.

Hilary shifted so she was looking at him. Her hands held his cheeks while her eyes looked into his. "It's going to be a dream come true." She leaned in and kissed him gently feeling him respond to her. She moaned when their tongues touched. They kissed for a while before they had to break apart. They smiled at each other before they settled and just enjoyed being with each other.

**XXX**

Devon sighed as he turned off the engine to his car. It felt good to come home after a long day. He got out of the car picking up a bunch of flowers he had got for his lovely wife then he walked to the door, a spring in his step. He opened the door and stopped cold at what his saw.  
There was his wife, a smile on her face, wearing a sinful red dress (God he loved he in red) that showed all her curves and ended mid-thigh revealing her gorgeous legs, her hair let down in natural curls (just the way he liked it), her legs elongated by strappy heels. She looked sexy.

"God you are gorgeous."

Hilary looked at Devon shyly. She could never get used to the way he looked at her, the way his eyes focused on her, like she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She walked up to him, taking him in. She had seen him get dressed in the morning but he still looked amazing in the grey suit and blue shirt he wore. In his hand, he held a bunch of red roses and it reminded her of their first date in New York.  
"Thank you." She said leaning in and kissing him passionately. "Are those for me?" she asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah." He said handing her the flowers watching as she breathed them in, the smile on her face making her eyes brighten up like little jewels.

"Thank you. I love them." She said. "Come on." She led him to the dining area which was bathed in candlelight, with a table for 2 set, soft music wafting.

"Baby, what is all this? Did I forget an anniversary or something?" asked Devon looking at the romantic setting.

"No. I just…I wanted to do something nice for you…to thank you for everything. You are an amazing man Devon. The way you took care of me when I was pregnant and when I lost our baby…I wouldn't have made it without you. I love you."

Devon just kissed her passionately trying to convey how the love he felt for her. "I love you Hilary. You are the love of my life and I will always be there for you, through the good and the bad."

"I know and I will be there for you too. I love you Devon." She said looking at him, caressing his cheek before kissing him lightly. She then smiled and said, "Well, Mr. Hamilton, take a seat."

Devon sat down and watched as she brought back their meal to the table. He yearned to help her but he knew he had to give her this moment. She sat down after pouring them some wine and then they began to eat just talking and enjoying each other's presence.

"So there is something I need to tell you." said Hilary as they had dessert.

"What is it?" asked Devon setting his spoon down.

"I had a doctor's check-up today and I got cleared for everything…and I mean everything…" she said hinting at what she was really meaning.

Devon's eyes widened a smile on his face. "You were?"

"Yeah. I am sorry I didn't tell you about it. I wanted to surprise you when I got the good news.

Devon rose from his chair and went to her side and she squealed when he picked her up and twirled her around. "Devon!"

"I am so happy for you baby. Not just because we can now do the nasty (Hilary let out pearls of laughter at that) but because you are healthy now. Still have to take it easy but you made it. I am so happy."

"Me too!" said Hilary pulling him in for a kiss. They stood there kissing, passion rising as they caressed each other. Devon's hand came to her zipper and lowered it down, opening up the dress watching as it pooled on her feet. He watched as she stepped out of the dress in a red and black lace panty and bra set and he was stunned again by how beautiful she was.

He carried her gently to the bedroom all the while kissing her passionately. He laid her on the bed and spent the night showing her how much she meant to him, relishing in gasps, sighs, pants and screams of passion.

Devon woke up as the light was streaming in their room glad that it was Saturday and he could have a sleep in. He looked down at his wife marvelling at her beauty. He raised his hand and caressed her smooth cheek watching as her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him, smiling shyly. "Hi." said Devon with a smile.

"Hi." said Hilary smiling feeling so full of happiness and contentment. "Last night was amazing."

"Hmm, it was. Thank you for the best surprise."

"The romantic meal or…" she said signalling at their naked bodies.

Devon laughed pulling her to him and kissing her. "Both baby…both."

Hilary giggled before she said, "So since I am now cleared, we can now plan our world tour."

"Hmmm…you make it sound like we are rock stars." said Devon laughing.

"I think we are." said Hilary with a laugh. "So when do you think we can leave? I want out of here for a while."

"Me too. Well it has to be after Lily's hearing which is a week away." stated Devon.

"Oh, that." said Hilary. She had almost forgotten about Lily's hearing.

"You still want me to testify?" Devon looked at her wanting to hear her thought.

"Yes for Charlie and Mattie."

"Ok. Let's not talk about Lily right now. Shouldn't we be celebrating?" said Devon huskily.

"Didn't we just do that all of last night?"

"Hmm we sure did but I think the news deserves more…" said Devon shifting them so she was under him listening to her giggle before passion took over and the laughter changed to moans and sighs as they made love.

**XXX**

Devon walked into the small courtroom as this was a closed hearing. The room had the judge's desk and chair, the defendant and plaintiff desks and then some chairs behind each desk. He looked at his sister who was there with Neil, Cane, Mattie and Charlie. Their eyes met and held and he could see the surprise in her eyes at seeing him there. He turned away and He +saw the truck driver and his family there.

Not wanting to join them, he sat down 2 benches away and looked down his phone. He wished Hilary was here with him. She was his anchor but she had declined. She didn't want to harsh everything all out again.

"Why is he here? Is he suing us after all?" asked Lily to her lawyer. Devon hadn't sued them in any way just stating that she should stay away from him, Hilary and his businesses for an indefinite time.

"No he is not or I would have been informed. This is still a case of you against Mr Roberts there."

Lily nodded breathing a sigh. Maybe he was here for support. Maybe there was a chance of reconciliation after all.

The proceedings began with the truck driver whose name was Mr Roberts. He gave a victim impact statement on how the accident affected him, how he had nightmares, how he had anxiety and couldn't do his job as a truck driver anymore, how he experienced pain in his leg as he had suffered nerve damage.

His wife spoke next stating the changes they had to make in their lives because of the accident, how they couldn't afford the medical bills and how their children were suffering instead. She called for punishment, the maximum that was allowed.

Then it was Devon's turn. Devon rose from his seat and after addressing the judge, he began to speak. "Your honour, I stand here today, as a man who is hurting and in pain because in that accident, I lost my baby, a baby I was looking forward to meet, a baby that I had already chosen a name for…A baby my wife had fought so hard to conceive." The pain in his voice was clear for all to hear. "My sister was at the wheel and she ran the red light. I was so angry at her and I still am. I blamed her for the loss of my child. I still do but I don't believe she deserves jail."

Lily gasped in surprised.

"She made a mistake. A very costly mistake but it was still a mistake. She is a good person. She is caring, loving, the best mother to the most amazing kids, Mattie and Charlie. They are still growing and they need their mother in their lives. Does she deserve a slap on the wrist for what she did? No. I ask for you to consider that she had never had as much as a speeding ticket in her life. She deserves a second chance. Thank you."

Next was Cane who admitted how he had left out things in the report he made to the police to try and protect his wife

Last to speak was Lily who tearfully asked for forgiveness from both Mr Roberts and Devon for what she did and the pain she caused them. How much she regrets fighting with Hilary, disregarding safety of her passengers and others on the road and everything else.

After her speech, the judge called recess with sentencing set for the next day. Devon looked at his sister who was hugging her husband and her kids before Mattie and Charlie came to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for supporting mom." said Charlie his gratefulness written on his face.

"She is family and we do everything for family right?" said Devon with a smile.

"Hilary is also family." Pointed out Mattie.

"Yes she is." said Devon with a sigh. At that moment Lily and Cane came over while Charlie and Mattie went over to the side to give them time alone.

"Devon…" started Lily but Devon stopped her.

"Look, Hilary and I talked about this and decided Mattie and Charlie are more important and they need you in their lives. I did this for them, not you."

"Devon…"

"Don't think for a moment that me being here means I have forgiven you because I haven't and I don't think I ever will." Said Devon before he left them standing there and walked over to Neil.

Lily was devastated at her brother's words but she held on to hope. One day they will be family again.

"He will come around." said Cane.

"I hope so." said Lily.

**XXX**

"Lily was sentenced to community service, her license was suspended for 1 year and she has to attend classes on driving safety. She also has to pay 2 million damages to Mr. Roberts." Said Devon. Neil had come to tell him about it after the sentencing while he was at work. He didn't feel the need to attend it.

"That is not so bad." said Hilary. She had expected worse really. "At least she isn't going to jail."

"Yeah." said Devon with a sigh. "She would have deserved it though after what she did to our baby and to you."

"Yes. She would have. Thank you for agreeing to testify on her behalf."

"It's ok. I know why you asked me to even though it wasn't easy."

"It was hard for me too. I felt like I was betraying our baby. He or she needed a voice too." said Hilary sadly. That weighed on her mind. The thought that she had betrayed her child, that she had once again failed them.

Devon didn't respond. Instead, he pulled her close in his arms and they just sat together drawing love and comfort for each other.

**XXX**

Hilary was watching a movie just curled up on the couch alone (Devon was still at work) when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, wondering if it was one of Devon's little surprises (he liked sending her little gifts throughout the day) she was stunned when she saw Lily standing there.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" said Hilary in surprise. She didn't even think Lily knew where they were staying.

"I am here to see you." she said nervously. "Um, Neil told me your address. I hope you don't mind."

"I do mind." said Hilary then sighed and motioned for her to enter. "Want some juice or something?" she offered.

"No. I am ok. You have a beautiful home." said Lily courteously. She had marvelled at the gardens and décor.

"It's temporary. We should be going back to the apartment after we come back."

"Come back? Are you going somewhere?"

Hilary sighed realizing what she had said. They had meant to keep their getaway a secret for a while longer. "Yes. We are going for a getaway. We both need it after what has happened. We should have left already but we had to wait for your hearing." Hilary knew the last part came out accusingly but she didn't care. Lily seemed to be everywhere interfering in their lives and she didn't like it.

"Oh." said Lily with a sigh. "I am sorry."

"Why are you here Lily?" demanded Hilary.

"I came to thank you for what you did. I know Devon stood up for me because you asked him to."

"Don't think this was an easy decision for me because it wasn't. Having Devon stand up for you, for the sake of your children was done at the cost of betraying our own child, a child that you killed."

Lily was silent her heart hurting for what she had put her brother and Hilary through.

"You are Devon's sister and no matter how angry he is at you, it would hurt him to send you to jail not to mention what it would have done to Charlie and Mattie knowing their uncle testified against their mom. We had to put our feelings, our hurt, our baby behind for you and you know what? I am so over that! I am over you interfering one way or another in our lives whether you mean to or not!"

"Hilary, I am sorry. I know it's a little too late to say this but I am sorry. Please believe me. I regret all the words I said to you, I regret not stopping for one moment to just see how much you love my brother and how much he loves you. I should have given you a chance instead I spent all this time attacking you." said Lily tearfully, sadness in her voice.

Hilary was silent feeling pity for the woman before her. She looked thinner and her eyes had dark circles around them. "You hurt me Lily and you know what hurt me the most? You put your feelings above your brother's. You just rode on your high horse and wrote me off as a bad mother. You didn't care how I felt, how your brother felt…you made it all about you and your feelings."

"I know." said Lily with a sigh.

"Why? Why were you so against me being a mother? I know I made mistakes, a lot of mistakes in the past but do you really hate me that much? Do you really think I am unfit to be a mother?" Hilary asked. That still pained her. It made her cry at night, it made her doubt herself and blame herself for even getting pregnant.

"No. I don't think that." said Lily seeing an opportunity to at least explain herself. "After what happened with dad, seeing how much you hurt him, when he opened his heart to you and so soon after Leslie I just wanted to take his side and fight for him you know. He is my dad. Since then I am embarrassed to say that I just didn't open myself to realizing how much you have changed. Hell I trusted my own kids to you and Devon and they love you. Shauna thinks of you as the best mother she ever had. Yet I didn't care. I am sorry. I am so sorry Hilary."

"You damaged me physically and emotionally. I think about those words you used to shout at me every time. I blame myself for even getting pregnant. I couldn't protect my child. You proved me right."

"No! God no! You couldn't be more wrong. I am the only one in the wrong here and I don't know how I can ever make it up to you."

"I don't know when I will be ready to let it go and forgive you Lily but I am glad you are not going to prison."

"Me too." said Lily. "I have to go before Devon finds me here."

"Yeah he is quite protective."

"Tell me about it." said Lily with a small laugh. "Thank you again Hilary for what you did."

Hilary watched as Lily left and sighed. She wondered if a time would come when they would be able to sit at the table as a big family and just enjoy a meal without any lies, hurt, scheming… she wasn't sure it would ever happen but she was holding on to hope. Miracles do happen after all.

**XXX**

"This has been the perfect trip ever!" said Hilary with a sigh as she sipped some really good wine sitting by the balcony of a beautiful hotel. They were in Greece on a beautiful island just enjoying the warm summer weather.

"Yeah it's been hasn't it?" said Devon looking at his gorgeous wife. She was glowing in a flowy white dress, shades sat on the top of her head. She looked so carefree, so relaxed and so healthy. He leaned over and kissed her smooth shoulder. "Being here, with you, makes the experience even better."

"You can say that again." said Hilary with a smile thinking back to their trip so far.

A week before the trip, Hilary had given Mariah the official reigns to take over as host and Mariah had chosen a co host to help her till Hilary she returned. Devon had set everything up with Neil and he was working remotely, doing press conferences whenever needed via computer. They had also moved out of the rental house and returned to the penthouse.

Devon had then hired a private jet for them, wanting her to fly comfortably, they had gone straight to Paris where they had an amazing time. They toured the beautiful city, dined under the stars, took a night tour, visited historical sites like climbing the Eiffel tower, the Arc de Treomphe, Cheese and Wine tasting and even learned how to bake croissants. Devon arranged a private romantic dinner where they were serenaded by a jazz band.

After Paris they had flown to Italy where they visited Venice. They saw St Mark's basilica, enjoyed a gondola ride in one of the canals and took in the beautiful architecture and bridges in the historic city. In Rome they visited St Peter square and the Cathedral, the heart of the Roman Catholic Church…that was an amazing experience just getting to walk there and see the majestic historic building. They also visited the Sistine chapel, the beautiful Trevi fountain and many other sights. They had got to see how chocolate was made and sampled a lot of the different kinds (a woman's heaven)

They moved on to London where they saw the tower of London, the Big Ben, Buckingham palace, St Paul cathedral. They visited local clubs, tried new foods and eating areas and visited the country sides.

After London they had gone to Scotland enjoying the mountainsides and pretending they were going to Hogwarts (yeah I had to put in there), Wales and then Ireland. They then went to Spain where they visited Barcelona and Madrid before moving on to Germany where they had fun learning the language.

Now here they were in Greece having the time of their lives. They had gone sailing, jet-skiing, deep sea diving, took walks on the white sandy beaches and all the good stuff.

"So are we still going on the 5 day cruise?" asked Hilary looking at her man. Was he getting more handsome by the day? He was dressed down like had been most of this vacation with a blue t-shirt showing off his impressive arms and shorts and sandals. She suddenly felt a burst of lust. She couldn't believe she wanted him again. They had made love many times including 2 times this morning and yet she still wanted him.

"Definitely. We leave tomorrow in the afternoon." Said Devon with a smile noticing how she was looking at him.

"Can't wait." she said setting down her wineglass and getting up from her chair. She plopped herself on his lap, taking his wine glass and setting it down.

"Need something?" teased Devon in a husky voice. The way she was looking at him with her gorgeous doe eyes, her soft skin and her scent…he was already hard.

"Figure it out…" muttered Hilary before her lips met with his, passionately. Her lips tasted of wine and her essence mixed together and it was addictive. He pulled her closer and soon they were making out, hands and lips trailing everywhere they could reach. When he couldn't take it anymore, Devon rose from the chair, holding her bridal style carrying her back into their room where they made love.

"I don't want to leave this place. Maybe we should just settle down here." Said Hilary as she snuggled into Devon after their love making.

"Hmm, we still have a lot of places to see. The world is vast my love." said Devon kissing her softly.

"Hmm, ok but can we come back here again?" said Hilary looking at him a cute little smile on her face.

"Definitely. We can get a vacation home where we can return every year. Maybe one day with our family."

"I love that idea a lot." Said Hilary kissing him. She loved how generous he was with her. He didn't make it seem like he was doing her a favour or that she should repay him for all he did for her. He just did it because he loved her.

**XXX**

After Greece, they had gone to was a beautiful country with a lot to offer and they had a time of their lives there traveling from city to city this time they did a road trip just stopping any point and place they liked.

After Australia, Africa was next. Their first stop was South Africa. They went to Cape Town and Durban sightseeing and having the time of their lives. They then went to Zimbabwe where they visited Victoria Falls, Great Zimbabwe, Matopo Hills and Hwange national park where they saw lots of wild animals. Now they were in Nugwi Tanzania, staying in an amazing beach side hotel and Hilary was sick. For 2 days now she had been vomiting really bad.

"Baby? Are sure you ok?" asked Devon as he rubbed her back gently, holding back her hair watching as she vomited in the toilet.

"Yeah. It must be those fruits I ate. You were right that I shouldn't have ate too many of them. They were just too good."

"Babe, it's ok. You will be fine ok?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't have been a vacation if one of us hadn't got sick right?" said Hilary and Devon laughed. She really had a sick sense of humor when she was sick. "I promise I am fine."

"Ok let's come to a compromise. If the vomiting doesn't end today, tomorrow I am taking you to the hospital." said Devon hating the fact that she was not well. He sat her down on the chair and gave her some ginger tea to settle her stomach.

By the next day, she hadn't stopped vomiting. She had no appetite and she couldn't keep whatever she put down. She had thrown out Devon's cologne because it the scent was overwhelming her and she just wasn't right. She didn't even protest when he told her they were going to the hospital.

While she got dressed, Devon called the rental car and about 20 minutes later, they were on their way to North Valley hospital.

They were greeted by a lovely young smiling nurse who took down their details. She had her weight, temperature and BP taken then they were to wait to see the doctor.

Hilary was feeling sleepy and was almost dozing in Devon's arms when they were called into to see the doctor. The doctor was elderly and motherly with greying her, a warm smile and dark chocolate skin.

"Hello Hilary. Can I call you that?" asked the doctor gently.

"Sure. It's fine." said Hilary with a smile.

"Ok then, what seems to be the problem?"

Hilary explained how she had started having dizzying spells, vomiting, feeling fatigues and just run down. "I was in a terrible accident about 8 months ago and I lost my baby. I was pretty banged up. Maybe it's because of that?"

"We will look into it dear. Ok can you just lie down on the bed for the moment so I can check you up?"

She lay on the bed and the doctor checked her eyes, her mouth and heart beat then she decided to take some urine samples. "Ok, so far I am not seeing anything that is cause for concern. It might just be a bug but we will know for sure when the blood work comes back in a few minutes."

Hilary joined an anxious Devon who was waiting for her. They waited there just chatting to each other before they were called back in. the doctor was holding a folder and she smiled when she saw them.

"Well, you are fine Mrs, Hamilton."

"Fine? How can she be fine when she has been vomiting non-stop?" asked Devon confused.

"Well if you let me finish…dad…"

"What?" said Devon confused at the dad part.

"Congratulations. You are going to be parents. You are pregnant. That is why you have been experiencing all those symptoms." said the doctor.

Hilary was stunned. It had escaped her totally. She had been pregnant before but this time she couldn't even tell. How could that be?

"I am pregnant? You are sure?" asked Hilary surprised.

"Positive. You are about a month pregnant now."

Hilary stared at Devon and they both reached for each other, hugging happily tears flowing in their eyes. They were pregnant. They were going to be parents. Their dream was coming true.

The doctor told them the precautions to take and gave her vitamins and let them go.

"We are pregnant baby. I can't believe it." said Hilary lying in bed snuggling into Devon. They were just lying there soaking into the news they had got.

"Where do you think it happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe Greece? Or South Africa?"

"Hmm either way, I am the happiest man in the world."

"Me too. The happiest woman that is." Said Hilary with a giggle. "I have a little baby in there."

"Yeah."

"This time it will be different right?" said Hilary looking at him wanting his reassurance.

"Yes. The universe is not that cruel. We will get through this pregnancy and we will get to meet our little baby and you will get to be the best mom in the world."

"And you will be the best daddy in the world." Said Hilary with a smile. "I love you Devon Hamilton."

"I love you Hilary Curtis Hamilton." Said Devon and they kissed softly. Soon they were making love, celebrating the new life they made.

**thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Y&R**

"It's so good to be home." said Hilary looking at her husband. Their bags were scattered in the entrance and she was already dreading having to unpack but she was glad to be back.

"It is isn't it?" said Devon walking over to her and pulling her into his arms. These past months with her, alone exploring the world, they were the best he had ever had. In fact, every moment he spent with her was special.

"We should probably move the bags." said Hilary melting into his arms looking at him and smiling. She really didn't want to leave his arms.

"We should." said Devon leaning down and kissing her. They stood there kissing slowly just revelling in their love.

Since they hadn't told anyone when they would be back, no one would disturb them for the time being. With any luck they could get over their jet lag before anyone realised they were back.

Devon led her to the couch and sat her in his lap his hand automatically going to her belly. Hilary smiled and placed her hand on top of his snuggling into him contentedly. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Devon carried her gently up the stairs to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He then carried the bags to the spare bedroom where they would slowly unpack. It was quite a workout so after making sure the door was locked, he joined his wife in bed and he too fell asleep.

**XXX**

"So are we still buying a new house." Asked Devon as they had breakfast.

"Do we really need it?" asked Hilary

Devon looked at her eyebrows raised questioningly

Hilary sighed and said, "I know we said we wanted to get one but this place…this place holds a lot of memories. It was our first house together and we got pregnant here."

"I know that but to be honest…I feel like we need a new place to mark a new start you know. This place will always hold a spot in my heart and we can just keep it. We won't sell it. It could be our secret hideaway from the kids."

Hilary laughed at that. "What makes you think I would want to leave my babies?" she teased a smile on her face.

"Oh trust me you will." said Devon thinking back to his sister's hair pulling moments while Maddie and Charlie were still toddlers. "Beside, you once told me you wanted it all, the white picket fence and the grandkids. We can't have the white picket fence here, can we?"

Hilary laughed again, getting up from her chair and walking up to him. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gazed into his eyes, love feeling her heart. "You are so sweet." she said kissing him gently. "I would love to have a home with you, with a big yard for the kids and the grandkids and maybe a dog or 2…"

"A dog?" said Devon surprised. They had both never mentioned pets before.

"I have always wanted to own one. A grey husky." she said.

"Hmm, seems like a dream. Well you are in luck because I happen to love dogs." He said perking her lips. "Ok, why don't we start with the house? The kid we already took care of (he raised his brows flirtatiously and she giggled) then after the house, we can get the dog?"

"Good idea Mr. Hamilton. You find the realtor while I set an appointment with Felicia." said Hilary referring to her gynaecologist.

**XXX**

Hilary had tears in her eyes as she heard the little thump of their baby's heartbeat. She turned to Devon who had tears in his eyes too as he listened. The feeling would never get old no matter how many times they listened to it.

"You have a healthy little baby here." said Felicia. "The heartbeat is strong."

Hilary was so overwhelmed by joy. "Our baby. Look…"

"Yeah." said Devon looking at the little peanut shaped blob. "It's still so small. Is the baby is ok?" he asked looking at Felicia.

"Yes. He or she is perfect and right on schedule. Of course Hilary needs to take it easy, take your vitamins and lots of fluids."

"Thank you Felicia." said Hilary smiling as she took the picture of her ultrasound smiling at it. She was going to get it framed and placed right next to Baby Hamilton.

"Thank you for trusting me with this little one after what happened…" said Felicia referring to her losing her baby.

"There was nothing you could have done and I know you did your best to save our child." said Hilary hugging the motherly red head.

"Well I hope this one won't cause us any drama."

"From your mouth to God's ear." said Devon while Hilary knocked on the wooden table and they all laughed.

Leaving the doctor's office the 2 sat in the car, the ultrasound image between them just marvelling at it. "She looks so tiny."

"Like a peanut."

"You will not call our child peanut" Hilary said with a laugh then looked at the picture again. "Yeah she does look like a peanut."

"You think it's a girl?" asked Devon at the use of feminine pronouns.

"I don't know but I don't really care to be honest. I just want a healthy little baby. I wouldn't mind if it's a boy or girl." said Hilary. "What about you?"

"Well, when we first found out about Baby Hamilton, I really wanted a girl. I could picture us with a little girl that looks just like you, with your smile, your laugh and stubbornness. (He chuckles) It was so vivid in my mind." Devon smiled lost in the memory.

"And now?" choked out Hilary she too thinking of their lost baby.

"Now, I just want a little healthy baby too. I can't wait to meet them, to hold them and just experience what it means to be parents with you."

"I can't wait too." Said Hilary leaning over and kissed him. They sat there just kissing and connecting enjoying the feel of each other.

"Do we tell anyone about the pregnancy?" asked Devon later.

"I think we should wait. It's still too early anyway."

"Yeah. I think so too."

"I think I will tell Phyllis though. She will find out the second I talk to her."

"I understand. She is your best friend. You can have someone to talk to about this too."

"Thank you for understanding." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Babe, Can we go and see Baby Hamilton? We can tell her about her little sibling."

"That is a great idea."

They drove through a flower shop and picked up some flowers and they made their way to the cemetery. It was quiet with one or 2 people there. They walked holding hands and came to stand at the headstone.

"Hi baby." said Hilary softly while placing the flowers. "I am sorry we haven't been here in a long time. Mommy and daddy had gone on a vacation. We travelled the world and we saw a lot of places. I am sure you can see them from heaven. I know you can." Hilary turned and looked at Devon who held her shoulder in support. "We came to tell you, you are going to be a big sister or brother… we don't want to cause you a complex calling you a girl if you are a boy. (Devon laughed at that) We are almost 2 months along now but the baby is really good. Please look after your little sibling for us. I know you will. We love you so much and we miss you."

"We love you baby." said Devon with a smile.

"How many children do you want to have?" asked Hilary suddenly.

"Hmm I don't know maybe 8?" teased Devon and laughed when Hilary punched him on the arm. "I am kidding! No need to be violent. Well maybe 3 or 2 but definitely not 1. You know no matter how much I fight with Lily, she is family and I know she will have my back just like I have hers."

"I can see that. I want more than 1 too. It's lonely as an only child. I was lonely especially after mom died. Having a sibling might have made things different for me."

"Yeah, but, everything that happened, got you here, to Me." said Devon wanting to cheer her up and remove her mind from her mother. It worked. She smiled brightly and kissed him.

"I wouldn't change a thing." Said Hilary her heart so full of love for this special man.

**XXX**

"Looks like I should come back another time." said Hilary standing by the doorway looking at her best friend working behind her desk. She watched as Phyllis look up, watched as delight filled her face and she jumped from the chair and ran toward her.

"Hilary! You are back! Oh My God! I missed you so much!" said Phyllis running over and hugging her close.

Hilary laughed hugging Phyllis back so glad to see her friend again. Facetiming isn't the same as face to face.

"When did you get back?"

"About 2 days ago and before you kill me, I was really tired and jetlagged I slept the better part of the first day and the next day I was unpacking. I didn't realise how much stuff we bought along the way."

"You did travel the whole world!"

"Not the whole world. Maybe just half of it." said Hilary with a laugh.

"So what happened? Last time we talked, you were living it up in Tanzania?" said Phyllis locking the door, closing the blinds and leading her to the couch. No one was going to disturb them. "Why are you back? Weren't you going to Botswana next?"

"Yeah we were but there were change of plans. We just missed home." said Hilary and Phyllis gave her a look. "I mean it. We wanted to come home and save some places for next vacations." she said but Phyllis kept looking at her. "Ok…Ok…but this is a secret. No one else knows and we want to keep it that way, for the time being at least" She said caressing her belly.

Phyllis' eyes widened and she looked at Hilary who was smiling. "You mean…you are…"

"You are going to be an aunt. I am pregnant."

"Oh my God! Oh my! I am so happy for you! Oh!" Phyllis had tears in her eyes, feeling like she was going to fly with happiness. She grabbed her friend in a tight hug. "This is the best news ever. Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes we have. We saw one in Tanzania. She is the one who told me actually. I had all these symptoms but I didn't put them together. I thought I had the flu of something." Hilary said with a laugh. "I just saw Felicia today. Everything is going perfect. Look." She said taking out the ultrasound copy.

Phyllis cooed at the tiny little thing. "So tiny. I am so happy for you Hilary. You and Devon, you both deserve it."

"Thank you."

"So does anyone know you are back?"

"No, you are the first person I saw well except for Jack who I met on my way here. I knew if I didn't see you first, I would be murdered."

"Damn right you are….though not when you are carrying my little niece or nephew."

"Hmm I will keep that in mind." Said Hilary and they both laughed.

"So tell me everything. What did you do? Where did you go? I want to see all the pictures too. I know you sent me some but I want them all."

Hilary laughed and began telling her about their travels and everything they did and she just had a great time reconnecting with her best friend who was now more like a sister to her.

**XXX**

Over the next days, Hilary and Devon acclimatized back into their old lives.  
Hilary went back to GC Buzz much to the happiness of the fans. Everyone loved the chemistry between her and Mariah and Mariah was also glad to have her back. Since the accident, she and Mariah had become friends of some sort and the fact that Hilary had trusted Mariah to be the anchor while she was gone, helped mend fences.  
Hilary, with Devon's blessing, decided to do a little special sharing parts of her travels and the fans loved it. The ratings were at an all-time high. The girl who had stood as the second anchor Kendra, was hired her for a different segment.  
Devon settled back into his work, Neil and the new GC manager had been briefing him over email every day when he was gone so it was easy to just get back to work.

Their family was happy that they were back. Neil threw them a welcome back party at his house. Everyone was there, from their friends, family including Lily and Cane though they didn't interact that much.

It was about 3 weeks later when they found the house of their dreams. It was a gorgeous 2 storey brick house with 4 bedrooms, a wine cellar, game room, a movie room, large marble kitchen, a swimming pool, a tennis court, beautiful garden and leafy trees.

"So what do you think baby? Could this be our home?" asked Devon holding her close.

"I love it. I can already see us here, sitting by the porch, watching the kids play around the yard. It's beautiful." said Hilary looking at her husband before she kissed him.

"It's settled. This is it. Welcome home my love." said Devon with a grin he couldn't take off.

It didn't take long for them to close the deal and seal the sale. Next came the challenge of furnishing and making the house a home. They repainted some of the rooms, furnished each room with their styles and even chose the nursery but they were waiting to find out what they were having before they painted it.

**XXX**

At 5 months, Hilary was having trouble hiding her belly. Devon was the happiest man in the world. He was always caressing or touching her belly whenever he could and Hilary was always taking pictures of her bump.

"It's not going to be long before we have to come out."

"What do we do?"

"I think we should tell our family first before the story comes out. It's right that way."

"That's true. How about we wait until our appointment? Didn't Felicia say she could tell us the sex of the baby?" asked Devon. Their baby was growing well and she was starting to look like a human really.

"Yeah she did. Do you want to find out?" asked Hilary looking at him.

"I do. Do you still?" asked Devon.

"Yes. I want to know what we are having." Said Hilary with a smile.

"Then we can get the nursery set."

"Yeah and baby clothes."

"I can't wait for all that. We need to limit though or we will need a bigger house." teased Devon and she giggled.

**XXX**

"Ok then, mommy and daddy, are we ready to see our baby?" asked Felicia

"Yes we are." said Devon holding Hilary's hand.

They watched the screen as their baby came into view. Thank God for 4D scans because they could see clearly their little baby with the cute nose and pouty lips.

"They look like you." said Devon looking at Hilary. It was clear even the eye shape was hers as well as the lips. Hilary smiled lovingly at him and squeezed his hand.

"Are you ready to know what you are having?" asked Felicia

"Can you tell?" asked Devon excited.

"Of course. Baby is cooperating very well. Congratulations you are having a little girl!"

Hilary and Devon looked at each other and then the screen tears in their eyes. "We are having a little girl… A little girl!"

"Our little princess." Said Devon still in awe.

"I should have known she was a daddy's girl given she always seems to respond in a way when you talk to her."

Devon laughs at that. "Now you are just jealous of my little girl. Babe I am so happy."

"Me too." Said Hilary and they kissed while laughing and sharing joy. It was then Hilary felt a flutter. At first she thought she hadn't felt anything, it was just the joy she was feeling then she felt it again. "Babe, hold my belly… I think I feel something."

Devon held it and after just a few moments, he felt it too, a little flutter. "Our baby girl is saying hi. Oh baby…This is the happiest day of my life."

"Me too. We never got to feel this with baby Hamilton."

"Yeah. I am glad we get to experience more with her." Said Devon with a smile kissing her lightly.

All the way back home, the 2 of them were in 7th heaven. They had passed 2 milestones today and it was amazing.

**XXX**

"We should have a dinner where we announce to the family." said Hilary as they lay in bed after 'celebrating' their good news all through the afternoon and part of the evening.

"Yeah it wouldn't be right for them to hear it from other people or God forbid the media." said Devon and they shared a light laugh. "What do we do about Lily and Cane?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hilary.

"Do we tell them too?" asked Devon. He wanted to hear her thoughts.

"Yes." said Hilary with a sigh. "I just…I know they hurt us but we were given a second chance Devon. This little girl is giving us a chance to be a family again. Hell you gave me a second chance after everything that I did. You took a chance and took me back, married me for the second time and now look at us. We are stronger than before, we are happier, more in love. I feel like Lily and Cane deserve that too. It could be a chance for all of us to be a family for once."

"I agree." Said Devon glad they were on the same wavelength.

"You do?" asked Hilary surprised. She thought she would have to convince him.

"I admit, I have been thinking about that too for some time now. I just didn't know how to breach the subject."

"Well, maybe we can talk to them before the official family dinner so that it won't be awkward."

"That's a good idea. Um we should invite them for tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night it is."

**XXX**

"Hi. Welcome." said Hilary opening the door to the penthouse. Lily and Cane walked in and Hilary looked at them. They looked fine. Lily had gained some weight back. Looks like some time away from each other had done them good.

"Thank you." said Lily nervously squeezing her husband's hand in support. She had been surprised when Devon had invited them over to their house. When they were at Neil's placed they had hardly talked and now being alone with them, she was nervous.

"Please relax everything is fine." said Hilary with a light laugh.

They talked about generic stuff like weather, their trip, and the kids as they ate then after dinner Devon started the conversation. "I know you are wondering why we called you here. Um, we have been doing a lot of thinking and we realised it's about time we let all this go." Lily and Cane looked stunned. "I know we both said we would not forgive you for what you did but this past year since the accident, we have gained a different perspective."

"Yeah. We um, we realised this is our chance to have a fresh start. We will never forget our baby, or what happened, but we feel our baby wouldn't have wanted us to hold on to all this hurt and pain. Hell one good thing came out of all this, I got married to the man of my dreams." said Hilary smiling at her husband.

"I don't know what to say." said Lily tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I deserve the second chance. I was horrible to you Hilary. I thought I was doing it for dad and Devon but I just realised that I was just terrible. You didn't deserve anything I did or said to you Hilary and I am sorry."

"And I supported her. I know there was a time I was on your side too Devon but I mainly supported my wife. Locking you up in that office Hilary…that is the worst thing I had ever done." Said Cane regretfully.

"It hurt me yes but truthfully, there was a time I too didn't think I deserved forgiveness especially after what I did to Neil but I was proven wrong by your brother and by Neil. They forgave me so why shouldn't I forgive you?" said Hilary.

"Look, this is our chance to start again, on a clean slate and be a happy family for the first time in a long time. Can we do that?" asked Devon

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah guys. We promise we will do better this time." said Cane.

They all hugged each other and they just began talking in earnest about all they had seen and experienced in their travels. It felt good to just sit there, talk, laugh and just be a family.

**XXX**

Devon hit his glass with his fork silencing the table. He looked at his family from his beautiful wife, his father, his sister Lily, her husband Cane, his beautiful niece Mattie and his handsome nephew Charlie and smiled.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here and having dinner with us. It feels so good for us to be sitting here like a family. It hasn't happened for a while and I really missed it."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Now, my wife and I, we have news to share with you." He said turning to his wife and smiling at her. He then took a frame and passed it to Neil.

Neil looked at the picture and he looked at Hilary then at Devon stunned. There on the frame was a picture of the ultrasound with the words 'Our little princess'  
"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes." Said Devon a wide grin on his face.

Lily took the frame from Neil and she too gasped tears filling her eyes. Cane saw the picture from beside her

"What is it?" asked Maddie impatient.

"Hilary is pregnant. You are going to have a little niece."

"A girl! Awesome! Congratulations Aunt Hilary! Can I babysit?"

"Of course you can." Said Hilary laughing. It seemed Maddie had broken everyone out of their shock as they began passing congratulations and hugs.

"Congratulations Hilary."

"Thank you. Don't feel guilty about what happened before. This is a new beginning. She is a new beginning for all of us." Hilary whispered to Lily who held her close in a hug trying to control her tears.

"Well, let us celebrate the good news!" said Neil taking his wine glass and he made a toast to them and to the little one.

"So how far along are you?" asked Lily.

"5 months now."

"I can't believe I didn't notice."

"So have you done the nursery and all?" Neil asked.

"Not yet dad. Maybe you and Cane can come and help. We can make it our little project."

"That's a great idea." said Cane.

"With your building skills, Hilary I suggest you hire a professional." Teased Lily and they all laughed.  
It felt so good to sit there and talk as a family.

**XXX**

The news of Hilary's pregnancy began as a buzz from social media when one fan pointed out her belly. She had been wearing loose fitting clothes since her belly popped so to speak and so far no one had been able to tell. Unlike her last pregnancy, this one she wasn't gaining much weight at all even though Felicia assured her the baby was growing at normal rate. She couldn't hide it anymore though.

She decided to announce it on air and made a little presentation of it with the help of Mariah though they didn't announce the sex of the baby wanting to keep something for themselves. Devon even made a little cameo and the fans loved it. Soon she began receiving gifts from people baby blankets, clothes and toys.

"Looks like our little princess is stealing the show." said Devon sitting on the couch holding out his hand for his wife to join him.

"I know right. All the comments are about my baby bump and my maternity clothes. I am feeling underappreciated." Pouted Hilary sitting on the couch next to her husband.

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her baby bump caressing it gently. "You are very appreciated my love." He said huskily and kissed her. "She is just a great accessory."

"I know. The best accessory." said Hilary with a smile. "So we are still ok with the name we chose?" asked Hilary

"I think it's perfect." said Devon with a smile before pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Hilary snuggling into his arms.

**XXX**

Devon looked for her around the house and found her standing in the nursery. He shouldn't be surprised as this was her favourite room in the house now besides their bedroom. The curtains were open and the light streaming was hitting his wife just right making her look ethereal in her flowy spaghetti strap maternity dress, her hair let down in curls around her shoulders.  
"You are gorgeous." He said caught by the beauty of his wife.

Hilary turned surprised. She hadn't heard him come in. She had been marvelling at the beautiful nursery. It was grey and pink with beautiful flowers. "Hey babe. I know you were home." said Hilary with a smile walking over to him sighing as he enveloped her in his arms.

"I just arrived. How long have you been here love?"

"Not that long. I was just placing some teddies when the beauty of the room drew me in. You really outdid yourself baby. Our little girl is so blessed."

"Thank you. She is also blessed to have you as her mommy."

"This makes it so real you know." said Hilary looking around.

"And this big belly doesn't?" asked Devon caressing her 8 month belly. They had done a photoshoot recently and posted a few on GC Buzz and they had created quite the buzz…

Hilary hit his shoulder playfully. "You know what I mean. She is coming. In a month she is going to be here."

"That's the plan and she is going to be so loved and so spoiled."

"Not too spoiled I hope." Said Hilary with a pointed look.

"Yes…of course mommy." Said Devon with a laugh then they kissed.

**XXX**

"(sigh) Oh babe, right there… (moan), oh you are so good babe… (moan)"

"Babe if anyone hears you they will think we are up to nothing good." Said Devon as he massaged her swollen feet which she insisted on sticking in heels. His wife was a diva that's for sure.

"Hmm…you are just so good at this…and that too…"

"Good to know." Said Devon with a laugh though the sounds she was making had raised his member and he was now uncomfortable.

"As a matter of fact…I see I created a problem." Said Hilary shifting until her face was close to his. She looked down at his pants and back up at his face. It made her feel good that even if she felt like a mountain, he still found her attractive. "Let me help you take care of it."

"Hmm, I won't say no to that." Said Devon huskily pushing her onto his lap. It didn't take long before clothes were being shed and they were making love. Devon had been anxious to have sex with her as she got bigger fearing to hurt the baby but the doctor assured him there was no problems at all and it was even encouraged. They looked for pregnancy sex positions and they were having fun just experimenting.

**XXX**

"I can't believe you are almost due." said Phyllis looking at her friend. They were relaxing at Hilary's house, sitting on the veranda, Phyllis sipping some wine and Hilary with a glass of orange juice.

"I know. I can't wait." said Hilary with a smile. "It's getting so close now."

"Yeah. It is. How are you and Lily? Do you talk?"

"Yeah we do here and there. She is still skittish around me. I think it's awkward for her to see me pregnant. I mean the last time I was pregnant she wasn't exactly thrilled with me."

"Yeah she wasn't and she was mean. Well, she deserves to suffer. If it was me, I wouldn't have forgiven her so soon."

"It's wasn't that easy to come to that decision but we felt it was time. We couldn't bring this child into a fractured family."

"I understand." said Phyllis then looked at her friend closely. "You look beautiful, glowing."

"You and Devon are going to give me a complex." said Hilary and they laughed.

"How is that husband of yours? He constantly walks around with a grin on his face."

"Oh he is so excited. He just can't wait to meet his princess." said Hilary smiling fondly. "And she is such a daddy's girl. She will be kicking up a storm but if he just talks to her or sings to her, she calms down. It's amazing though I am a little jealous."

"Bet he loves that."

"Oh he does. He uses it against me too."

Phyllis laughs at that. "So you still won't tell me the name you picked?"

"Nope. You got to wait till she comes to know."

"Oh come on…Don't I get best friend benefits?"

Hilary laughs at that. "Not on this. Devon will kill me and I still need him around."

"Need me for what?" came Devon's voice as he walked to the veranda. He leaned down and kissed his wife. Hilary moaned her hand coming to his head holding him close as their lips moved against each other.

"Hmm…hello to you too." She was hot and bothered already by the kiss. Damn this man and his kissing skills.

Phyllis just watched the loved up couple so happy for them. They had come a long way from having an affair to almost dying now they were finally happy and they deserved it.

"Hello Phyllis."

"Hi Devon. Look, I have to get going and get ready for my date."

"Looks like you are running from me. Should I be concerned?"

"No need to be dramatic Mr. Hamilton." said Hilary with a laugh. "Thanks for coming Phyllis."

"See you later." said Phyllis before she showed herself out.

"So tell me about your day." said Devon sitting looking at his gorgeous wife.

**XXX**

A piecing cry was heard before it turned into an angry cry.

"Welcome to the world lil one! Oh that's a strong set of lungs right there. Daddy do you want to cut the cord?"

"Yeah…" said Devon tears in his eyes. He had watched his wife suffer labour pains for 7 whole hours, feeding her ice chips, hearing her scream and curse, his hand was hurting from her squeezing it as she pushed their baby out but all that was worth it because their little girl was here.

"Is she ok?" asked Hilary weakly.

"She is perfect baby. All limbs intact. 10 fingers and 10 toes." said Devon crying as he looked at his daughter. She was covered in body fluids and she was red from crying but she was still the most beautiful little girl ever.

The doctor took the little girl and placed her on Hilary's chest watching as they little girl stopped crying and was now making mewing little sounds. Hilary laughed tearfully as she traced her little girl. Their daughter. Their little girl. "Hi." She said before looking at Devon who was also crying. "She is here. She is beautiful."

They were given a little more time before the little girl was taken to be weighed, scanned and cleaned. It turned out she was perfectly healthy and she was brought back now dressed up.

She was placed in Hilary's arms who had also been cleaned up and she was now lying eyes closed snuggled up. Devon sat down beside Hilary and held both of them. "Is it still the name?"

"Yep." said Devon before looking at the little angel and said, "Welcome to the world Katherine Rose."

"It suits her." said Hilary smiling and as if the little girl recognized her name, she opened her eyes, bright brown and it was clear she was going to resemble her mother strongly.

"Thank you so much my love, for this for giving us this."

"It takes 2 to tango babe."

"Yeah but you did most of the work, you sacrificed a lot for us to have this gifrt. I love you…I love the 2 of you so much."

"We love you too Devon." Said Hilary with tears in her eyes. They shared a kiss before the little girl began squirming before releasing a tiny cry. "Looks like someone wants daddy's attention on herself already."

"Daddy's girl." said Hilary with a laugh.

They were so mesmerized by their little girl even through feeding her which was weird for Hilary. Visitors started coming, Neil first and he was so happy to be the first to touch his grandchild. Phyllis came in next, exuberant with the biggest teddy she could get then Cane and Lily came in.

"Hi."

"Hi. Congratulations man. Dad told us the name. Quite very fitting."

"Yeah she is named after 2 of the strongest women we know, present women included of course." Said Devon and there was a light laugh.

Hilary noticed Lily looking at the baby but not approaching so she said, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Really? I can?"

"You are her aunt aren't you?" said Hilary with a smile.

Lily tentatively approached and took the little girl pushing away the fear that she might hurt her like she did the other one. The little girl simply cooed, shifted and continued relaxing. "Hi there little one. I am your aunt Lily. I am going to spoil you rotten if I can get you away from your mommy and cousin Mattie." She turned to Hilary and said, "She is beautiful. She looks just like you. Sorry brother."

"Hey, I don't mind. My daughter got her mama's good looks. How could I be against that?"

"Man you are whipped."

"And I am proud of it." said Devon and they all laughed.

After everyone had come, it was the 3 of them once again and they just sat there marveling at the little miracle they had created. They were parents now. They had finally created the dream. Little Katherine completed their little family and they couldn't be happier. They had fought for this, gone through a lot of bad, pain, tears but finally they were here, at last.

**That's it. Thank you for reading**


End file.
